Easter eggi w GTA V
W tym artykule wymienione są wszystkie dotychczas znalezione Easter eggi występujące w Grand Theft Auto V. Easter Eggi * Nazwa firmy Trevora Philipsa, TPI Enterprises, to także nazwa australijskiej spółki przetwarzającej maki lekarskie na opium. * Niedaleko rancza O'Neilów znajduje się żółto-zielony zderzak (prawdopodobnie od Cavalcade pierwszej generacji) z tablicą rejestracyjną z Liberty City z 2008 roku (nawiązanie do GTA IV). * Po zadzwonieniu na numer 1039-555-284 gracz będzie słyszał zapętlającą się piosenkę. * W Ludendorff pod mostem, przez który gang przejeżdża w misji Prolog, jest zamarznięta rzeka, w której znajdują się zwłoki kosmity. * W misji Drapieżnik gracz musi odnaleźć i zestrzelić wszystkich O'Neilów ukrywających się w lesie. Po użyciu termowizji można dostrzec sylwetkę przypominającą wielką stopę. Znika ona po paru sekundach. * W Stab City znajduje się zniszczony samochód z tablicami z Kalifornii. * W grze można zobaczyć statki kosmiczne UFO wiele razy (czasem dopiero po przejściu 100% gry). Trzy pojawiają się na niebie, a jeden z nich może być znaleziony przy północnym brzegu Paleto Bay pod wodą. * We Wzgórzach Vinewood można natknąć się na stragan z napojami z wielką, pomarańczową kulą przyczepioną u góry. Strzelenie, lub wejście w nią spowoduje odczepienie się jej od dachu i stoczenie się ze wzgórza. Inne takie stoiska można znaleźć w Wschodnie Joshua Road, Route 13 w Grapeseed i Chianski Mountain Range. * W Yellow Jack Inn znajdują się ślady z krwi wokół stołu z ośmioma bilami. Może to być związane z seryjnym mordercą Merle Abrahamsem i jego obsesją na punkcie cyfry 8''. * Pomiędzy 23:00 a północą na wschodniej części Góry Gordo pojawia się duch kobiety. Znika on, kiedy gracz podejdzie za blisko. W czasie, w którym pojawia się ten duch, możemy dostrzec na skale wyraz „JOCK” napisany krwią. Po przeszukaniu internetu można dowiedzieć się, że jest to duch żony Jocka Cranleya. * Po zadzwonieniu na numer ''948-555-0100 można usłyszeć zapętloną muzyczkę, słyszalną podczas używania internetu. Jest to numer, przez który można zadzwonić do ZiT w GTA IV. To samo dzieje się, kiedy wybierzemy jakikolwiek kod z GTA IV. * Po odblokowaniu dostępu do batyskafu można odnaleźć zatopiony samolot niedaleko strefy skoków spadochronowych przy lesie Paleto. Inny samolot można znaleźć w pobliżu pól ropy Murietta. * Używając batyskafu można odnaleźć legendarny właz z serialu Zagubieni. Jest on położony na dnie morza we wschodniej części mapy niedaleko podnóża góry San Chianski. Do włazu jednak nie można podpływać zbyt blisko z powodu wysokiego ciśnienia wody, które może zniszczyć batyskaf i zabić gracza. * Używając światła UV na mapie świata gry, załączonej do edycji kolekcjonerskiej ukaże oznaczenia, legendę, sekrety i napisy. Wiele z nich pokazuje miejsca, w których można odnaleźć UFO. * Jeśli gracz będzie strzelał w dom innego głównego bohatera, niż ten którym jest otrzyma SMS od jego właściciela albo ten do niego zadzwoni. * Jeśli gracz będzie przez dłuższy czas skradał się w pobliżu domu Michaela, grając którymś z pozostałych bohaterów, otrzyma telefon lub SMS-a od właściciela domu, w którym spyta, po co to robią. * Czasem można spotkać innego bohatera na ulicy. Jeśli gracz będzie za nim podążał, tamten się zdenerwuje i zabije gracza. * Kiedy w grze wejdziemy na internet, pojawi nam się łapka z wysuniętym palcem środkowym zamiast wskazującego, nawet jeśli korzystamy z dotykowego telefonu komórkowego. * W nowym domu Franklina na ścianie znajduje się projekt z mapą w wersji beta. * Jimmy przegląda na swoim laptopie stronę ze zdjęciem Niko z GTA IV. * W dzielnicy Strawberry obok autostrady znajduje się zaułek, na którego końcu jest napis „Zawróć”. Po przejściu na drugą stronę ulicy i przejściu do zaułka naprzeciwko, znajdziemy napis „Nic tu nie ma”. * Na północno-wschodniej granicy mapy, na dnie morza znajduje się ogromny okręt podwodny. * We wschodnim Los Santos w magazynie Fridgt znajduje się bałwan, którego można zobaczyć, zaglądając do jednego z pomieszczeń. * W Alei Gwiazd możemy zobaczyć wiele znanych postaci z wszystkich części GTA. * Na portalu randkowym hushsmush.com w grze można znaleźć żonę Michaela. * W domu Franklina możemy dostrzec plakat z Madd Doggiem oraz płytę OG Loca. * Misja Wykolejeni jest bardzo podobna do misji w GTA SA, a jedno z jej osiągnięć brzmi: „Lepszy niż CJ”. * W grze znajduje się serwis samochodowy o nazwie Car Tune Network, oczywista parodia Cartoon Network. * W Blaine County, obok baru Rex's Diner znajduje się różowy posąg dinozaura jedzącego hot doga. * W bazie wojskowej około północy pojawiają się na ziemi dziwne światła, które już na pierwszy rzut oka przypominają promienie UFO. * Na dnie morza gracz może również zobaczyć ogromny szkielet potwora morskiego. * W pobliżu Kanionu Raton, na wzgórzu, o 19:00 pojawi się policja oraz meksykańska wersja Tornada. Po chwili samochód zjedzie w przepaść i eksploduje. * Już w zwiastunie gry możliwe jest zobaczenie kilku ciekawostek: ** W tle widoczne są książki, a tytuł jednej z nich to $$$$.com. ** Kiedy Michael ogląda film, widzimy, że bohater filmu strzela do księżyca. Jest to nawiązanie do ciekawostek z gier z uniwersum 3D, gdzie strzał do księżyca zmieniał jego rozmiar. * Firma Robinson Real Estate istnieje w rzeczywistości i działa na terenie USA. Nawiązania do innych gier z serii * W motorówce i niektórych pojazdach GPS wyświetla mapę Liberty City (tylko w wersjach na X360/PS3). * W Chamberlain Hills obok domu Franklina znajduje się graffiti z napisem Welcome back oznaczający Witaj z powrotem. * W dialogach postaci i w mediach znajduje się wzmianka o zamieszkach w Los Santos, które miały miejsce w 1992 roku. Jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do zamieszek z GTA San Andreas. * Czasem, po wyrzuceniu kierowcy z samochodu można usłyszeć tekst: „Wyprowadzam się do Vice City!”. * W Yellow Jack Inn po lewej stronie przy wejściu wisi kurtka bardzo podobna do brązowej kurtki Niko Bellica. * W nowym domu Franklina na jednej z półek jest książka zatytułowana „The Liberty Killing” (pol. Zabijanie w Liberty). * W mieście porozrzucane są gazety ze zdjęciem Johnny'ego Klebitza i nagłówkiem „Nienawiść miłości do podatków”. * Szkoła latania w San Andreas została założona w roku 2004 - w tym samym roku miała premierę gra GTA San Andreas. * W misji Safari na dzielni, na skrzyżowaniu przed Grove Street można zauważyć trzy postacie jadące na rowerach. Jedna z nich przypomina CJ-a, a druga Sweeta. Kwestia tego, kto jest trzeci jest dość sporna, a sama sytuacja jest nawiązaniem do misji Sweet i Kendl z GTA San Andreas. Niektórzy uważają też, że ta trzecia postać przypomina Big Smoke'a, a inni myślą, że Rydera, co zostało nawet potwierdzone przez Rockstar Games. * Jeden z tekstów, które wypowiada Michael po zaparkowaniu samochodu w garażu - „Tatuś wrócił, dziwki” - jest podobne do tekstu rzuconego przez Dave'a Bosoya z początku GTA IV - „Daddy's back, bitches!”. * W trakcie planowania pierwszego napadu, Lester wspomina o mężczyźnie, wykonującym „robotę” w Liberty City, który „przycichł”. Jest to Niko Bellic. Może to wskazywać na to, że Niko został zabity, skończył swoje życie gangstera i wyjechał lub osiadł na stałe w Liberty City jako zwykły mieszkaniec. * W laptopie Jimmy'ego, podczas gdy ten siedzi w kuchni można zauważyć profil Niko Bellica na Lifeinvaderze. Ekran jest słabo widoczny, jednak można dostrzec na nim, że wśród swoich znajomych ma Romana i śledzi posty Burger Shota. * Podczas pojawienia się losowego wydarzenia jeden z bohaterów może pomóc dwóm osobom uciec po napadzie. Jedna z nich ciągle powtarza, że napady w Liberty City były łatwiejsze. Jest nim Patrick McReary. * W grze można znaleźć wiele automatów do gry QUB3D, jednak nie można na nich grać. * Wewnątrz Yellow Jack Inn, za ladą znajduje się parę banknotów o wartości $50 przyczepionych do ściany. Na banknotach znajduje się wizerunek Rochelle z okładki GTA San Andreas. * W misji Wykolejeni znajduje się zadanie dodatkowe „Lepszy niż CJ”, co jest nawiązaniem do misji Po złej stronie torów z GTA San Andreas. * Na Vespucci Beach na niektórych kocach plażowych znajduje się napis „I ♥ VC” (Kocham Vice City). * W domu Lestera, na jednej z książek, zatytułowanej „Surveillance” (Inwigilacja) znajduje się zdjęcie CJ-a. * Wewnątrz Yellow Jack Inn znajduje się zdjęcie mężczyzny obok ciężarówki. Ten mężczyzna to najprawdopodobniej Niko Bellic. Nawiązania do innych gier od Rockstar * W Grand Theft Auto Online w przypadku posiadania edycji kolekcjonerskiej możliwe jest wybranie Johna Marstona jako swojego ojca. Jest to główny bohater Red Dead Redemption. Poza tym Marston pojawia się w Grand Theft Auto V w reklamie piwa Pißwasser, jeżdżąc na koniu. * Łowca Yeti jest do złudzenia podobny do łowcy Yeti z gry Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare, a nawet ma taki sam głos. * W Vespucci Movie Masks znajduje się maska przypominająca Piggsy z gry Manhunt. * W klubie striptizowym Vanilla Unicorn co jakiś czas pojawia się NPC, noszący koszulkę sportową z nazwiskiem „Hopkins”. Jest to nawiązanie do gry Bully. * W dzielnicy Strawberry pod autostradą znajduje się dużo graffiti. Na jednym z nich przedstawiona jest sylwetka Johna Marstona, jadącego na koniu, na tle pełni księżyca. * Na półce w nowym domu Franklina znajduje się książka zatytułowana „Red Dead”, napisana przez J. Marstona. Jest to nawiązanie do syna protagonisty Red Dead Redemption - Jacka Marstona, który często czytał książki i zamierzał napisać swoją własną. * Odcinek autostrady Elysian Fields, nawiązuje do Elysian Fields Development - spółki z L.A. Noire. * W misji Skok w Paleto, podczas jazdy do banku, Michael wspomina, że swojego pierwszego skoku dokonał na obrzeżach Carcer City - miasta w którym rozgrywa się akcja gry Manhunt. * W SubUrban Michael może kupić koszulę hawajską identyczną do koszuli noszonej przez głównego bohatera gry Max Payne 3 - Maxa Payne'a. * Nazwa jednej z wypożyczalni samochodów - „Escalera” - to także nazwa jednego z miast w Red Dead Redemption. * Nazwisko „De Santa”, nadane Michaelowi przez FIB, to nazwisko jednego z antagonistów gry Red Dead Redemption. Nawiązania do innych gier * Po świecie rozstawionych jest wiele billboardów reklamujących serial Rehab Island. Logo serialu jest bardzo podobne do loga gry Dead Island. * W mieszkaniu Debry jest napis „Live, Love, Laugh” (Żyj, kochaj, śmiej się) na którym Trevor napisał na brązowo „Eat, Shit, Die” (Jedz, sraj, umieraj). Jest to nawiązanie do jednego z tekstów rzucanych przez bohatera gry Duke Nukem. * Łom, którego można używać w grze, jest pomalowany podobnie do tego, którego używa główny bohater gry Half-Life - Gordon Freeman. * W ogrodzie Denise Clinton znajdują się dwa grzyby, czerwony i zielony, co jest nawiązaniem do grier z serii Mario. * W reklamach Weazel News można usłyszeć o Zombreksie. Jest to znajdźka z gry Dead Rising * W plikach gry, można znaleźć fast-food Pyro's Hot Hamburger (pol. Gorące Hamburgery Pyro). Pyro to jedna z postaci do wyboru w grze Team Fortress 2. Nawiązania do innych mediów * Misja Drapieżnik (ang. Predator) może być nawiązaniem do filmów o tytułowym Predatorze, który ścigał i zabijał ludzi, używając różnych technologii (w tym termowizji). * Apartament Floyda przypomina apartament Melanie z filmu Jackie Brown. * Niektóre zniszczone gazety obok śmietników zawierają nagłówek „Narwhal? Bacon?” (Narwal? Bekon?), co jest nawiązaniem do Redditowego mema „Narwhals bacons at midnight”. * Zegarkowy kalkulator Trevora jest nawiązaniem do Waltera White'a z Breaking Bad. Oboje noszą taki sam zegarek i są wkręceni w „metamfetaminowy biznes”. * W grze pojawia się zmodyfikowany samochód JB 700 z zamontowanymi karabinami, wyrzucanymi kolcami i katapultą. Jest to nawiązanie do samochodu Jamesa Bonda z filmu Goldfinger. * W sklepie z odzieżą, niedaleko domu Trevora znajduje się kurtka z krabem na plecach. Wygląda tak samo, jak kurtka głównego bohatera z filmu Drive. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że w filmie na plecach był skorpion. * Po zachodniej stronie hrabstwa Blaine znajduje się miejsce nieudanej transakcji. Podchodząc tam, można odnaleźć teczkę i półżywego mężczyznę, który powie Nie zbliżaj się do tej teczki. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi. * Lester ma u siebie w domu plakat z latającym UFO i napisem „Accept the truth” („Zaakceptuj prawdę”), jest to nawiązanie do plakatu Foxa Muldera „I want to believe” („Chcę uwierzyć”) w Z Archiwum X. * W Richman znajduje się rezydencja, bazująca na Rezydencji Playboya. * Czasem po zmianie postaci na Trevora on i inny mężczyzna przed nim będą jechać Faggio, a bohater zacznie krzyczeć „Jesteśmy skuterowymi braćmi! Skuterowymi braćmi!”. Jest to nawiązanie do 4PlayersPodcast (film). * W dzielnicy Strawberry znajduje się graffiti z Nyan Catem. * W pokoju Lestera, obok jego łóżka znajdują się figurki, przypominające Master Chefa (z Halo), Supermana (z komiksów DC) i Hana Solo (z Gwiezdnych Wojen). Pod nimi znajduje się Excalibur (legendarny miecz króla Artura). * W tym samym pokoju znajduje się plakat z Illuminati, co widoczne jest podczas misji Zaproszenie od przyjaciela. * Niedaleko Vanilla Unicorn znajduje się warsztat tuningowy nazwany Car Tune Network, jest to nawiązanie do Cartoon Network. * Przebywając jakiś czas w sklepie Ammu-Nation, sprzedawca wspomni o klientce w ciąży, która niedawno kupiła tam miotacz ognia (nawiązanie do Blues Brothers). * W jednym ze sklepów z odzieżą można kupić kurtkę Jacka Nicholsona z filmu Lśnienie. Humor dla dorosłych * Nazwa sklepu Liquor Ace brzmi jak „lick her ass” (liż jej dupę). * Jest także sklep Liquor Hole i jego nazwa brzmi jak „lick her hole” (liż jej dziurkę). * W starym domu Franklina, w jego pokoju znajduje się stos gazet pornograficznych. * Opony używane w logo Tire Nutz, w połączeniu z silosem na nimi wyglądają jak męskie genitalia. * W Vinewood Hills znajduje się dom, przy którego drzwiach stoją dwa skrzaty ogrodowe. Jeden z nich ma ściągnięte spodnie i wypina się. * Na stoliku w pokoju Michaela znajduje się książka zatytułowana „Kama sutra”. * Czasem po wejściu do sypialni Michaela, może zdarzyć się, że Amanda powie „Myślałam, że zamknęłam drzwi” i rzuci w jego stronę różowe dildo, po czym położy się spać. * Podczas misji na placu budowy można zobaczyć, że firma, która sprowadza materiały budowlane nazywa się Fap. * Pozycje ćwiczeń Fabiena wyglądają jak Kamasutra. * Patrząc z góry na Rollercoaster, można dostrzec kształt męskich genitaliów. * We wszystkich sklepach Rob's liquor znajduje się reklama Pißwasser z kobietą trzymającą butelkę w ustach. * W każdym stoisku z owocami można dostrzec dwie pomarańcze i banana ułożone w taki sposób, by wyglądały jak męskie genitalia. Takie samo zjawisko występuje w aplikacji ifruit na telefonie. Nawiązania do rzeczywistych wydarzeń i osób * Wiele postaci w grze swoim wyglądem przypomina osoby, które użyczały im głosu. * Peter Dreyfuss wygląda jak Roman Polański. * Poppy Mitchell imituje Lindsay Lohan. * W radiu podczas reklam omawiane są zamieszki w Londynie z 2011 roku. * Powstanie w Syrii jest często wspominane przez prowadzącą z Non-Stop-Pop FM. * W radiu często wspomina się o Zimnej Wojnie. * W grze można znaleźć plakat z Marilyn Monroe, Charliem Chaplinem, Johnem Wayne'em i Elvisem Presleyem. * Serwis samochodowy Mosley to nawiązanie do Maxa Mosleya, prezesa Międzynarodowej Federacji Samochodowej (FIA). * W Weazel News często wspominany jest zły stan programu dbającego o zdrowie mieszkańców Stanów Zjednoczonych. * W jednej ze stacji, wspomina się o huraganie w Liberty City. Jest to nawiązanie do huraganu Sandy, który nawiedził Nowy Jork w 2012 roku. Kategoria:Easter eggi Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto V en:Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA V